Aceptando el pasado (Helsa)
by diegoneitor327
Summary: Todo vuelve a la normalidad despues del deshielo y todo vuelve a la normalidad a pesar de que el destino le tenia jugada una trama...Helsa
1. Fin del deshielo

**Primero que nada hola a todos de nuevo,quize comenzar de una ves por todas este nuevo fic ;) ojala les guste.**

**Nota:Este fic(a diferencia de otros) sera mas original, ademas de que usare a todos los personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:Fin del deshielo**

El deshielo termino y alfin todo era normal en Arendelle,las hermanas habian recuperado el tiempo perdidio,Anna y Kristoff tenian una relacion,y nuestro carismatico muñeco de nieve Olaf alfin disfrutaba del verano.

Todo era normal, a pesar de ello Elsa tenia un ultimo asunto que arreglar...

No tiene mas de cinco minutos de que Hans fue enviado de vuelta a las Islas del sur,¿Deberia enviar una carta al rey sobre la situacion?,a pesar de que su mente le decia que no habia necesidad,la rabia de pensar de que el jugo con los sentimientos de su hermana y atento contra la vida de ambas,sabia que debia tomar una decicion.

-Las islas del sur lo decidiran-me dije

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome esa decicion para calmar mis nervios, me dirigi a la abitacion de Anna,para poder tranquilizarme,en el camino pase por aquella puerta de mi antigua habitacion,aquella donde siempre estuve e ignore a Anna todos eso años,sin detenerme hacia mi destino mire la puerta y continue mi camino...

(TOC,TOC)di unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-se oyo una voz al interior de la habitacion,que al instante reconocí

-Soy yo Elsa-dije

Anna abrio la puerta de golpe y me miro con alegria.

-Entra-me dijo

Camine y me sente en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Como van las cosas?-me dijo

-Bien parece que todo Arendelle volvió a la normalidad-le respondí

-Estoy muy alegre de que podamos al fin vernos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo igual-le conteste con el mismo tono de felicidad

-Bueno tengo que salir,luego volveré- le dije entusiasmada

Salí de la puerta y me dirigí hacia el pasillo,con una tranquilidiad por ver a mi hermana me dirigi a mi cuarto para reflexionar sobre todo este tema.

Me senté en la cama y me quede pensativa un momento,sin darme cuenta una critura entro al cuarto y me toco la pierna,voltee y vi a ese muñeco de nieve que yo misma había creado.

-¡Olaf! casi me matas del susto-dije con voz grave

-Perdon Elsa-me dijo con su voz tan carismatica

-No te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Donde esta Anna?-me pregunto

-En su cuarto gracias-

Salio corriendo sin mas que decir,me quede confusa por lo sucedido pero aun asi nada cambiara los pensamientos que tenia...

* * *

**Olua a tod s les gusto me esforze muchsisisiismo xDD no duden en comentar ;) shau.**


	2. Escape

**Holas amig s es hora del segundo capitulo ;) disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:Escape**

La marea sonaba suavemente con la brisa del viento,todo estaba calmado,ahí estaba Hans el decimotercero príncipe de las Islas del Sur,ahora era un don nadie,solo en el calabozo con un simple destino prisión...

Su mirada deprimida,arrepintiéndose de cada momento que paso aquel día,ya nadie lo tomaba como un príncipe,ahora era un simple prisionero en aquel barco,lo único que alumbraba a esa hora era la luz de la luna que observaba a quien quisiera...

En ese momento había algo que yo no sabia,Jhon estaba abordo,sin darme cuenta alguien había dejado una llave con una nota:

_Hans desde aquellos días cuando te entrenaba siempre fuiste como mi hijo,no puedo permitirme verte en prisión o incluso en la orca nos veremos pronto._

_-Jhon_

Entonces guarde aquella carta en mi saco y me propuse a abrir la puerta,salí y revise afuera al parecer no había nadie,solo se oían risas en un camarote de abajo al parecer había una fiesta,como sea me dirigí a los botes de escape,me subía a uno y caí hacia el océano y con unos remos y una vela me escape hacia tierra,decidí dormir un poco,pero fue demasiado tiempo,sin darme cuenta llegue a tierra con la marea.

Desembarce mi cuerpo y me recosté en la arena de aquella playa,pensando en lo que debía hacer,me dirigí hacia al bosque buscando un lugar para dormir,de pronto comenzó a llover en aquel bosque y corrí,mi respiración aumento,y mi corazón latía con una gran rapidez y mi cabello se mojaba,a lo lejos avistaba una cabaña,llege y toce esperando alguna respuesta.

Pero nada...,empuje la puerta intentando entrar asta que alfan la logre abrirla,entre y no aviste a nadie parecía estar abandonada,cerré la puerta y alumbre el lugar,abrí la puerta de una habitación y vi una cama me acosté sin apagar la lampara y me quede dormido...

A la siguiente mañana una luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó,y me dispuse a investigar el lugar donde estaba para tener una mejor vista...

* * *

Chan chan chaannn xDD que tal les gusto espero que si lo hize con mucho sentimiento y una pisca de locura muy pronto ;)


	3. Un dia normal en Arendelle

**Olas d mar D: no es cierto xDD ahora si me pongo al tiro a escribir xDD empezemos c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:Un dia normal en Arendelle **

Había pasado una semana y todo en Arendelle iba de maravilla,como de costumbre la reina se levantaba temprano para poder trabajar en sus deberes reales,pero antes bajaba a desayunar con su hermana.

Todo seguía tal como la corriente de un rió tranquilo y suave,todo estaba en su lugar,al igual que la reina se dirigía a su estudio para atender los asuntos diarios ya sea invitaciones,pedidos ,cartas,etc. todo en orden aquel día.

Después de un rato,llego la hora de la comida,y nuevamente las hermanas bajaron,a pesar de que nadie hablaba todo seguí como tal rió.

-Su majestad-dijo un guardia junto a kai haciendo referencia

-Una nueva carta llego-dijo kai

-Déjala en mi estudio,luego la leeré-dijo la reina

Kai y el guardia se dirigieron a el estudio para poder dejar la carta,al terminar la comida ambas hermanas siguieron con sus rutinas diarias,y Elsa se dirigió a su despacho para leer la recién llegada carta.

Abrió la puerto y se sentó en su silla con calma y elegancia,como la reina que es,se fijo en la carta que vio y le extraño el diseño tan elegante,para luego mirar quien envió la carta,sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente...Las Islas del Sur...ese era el nombre...temerosamente abrió aquella carta,la leía cuidadosamente,cuando termino solo soltó la carta de sus manos y callo.

Ella solo se sentó en su silla y se toco la cabeza dando señal de estrés.

-Elsa quería preguntarte-Decía Anna mientras abría la puerta semi-abierta

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron y grito-¡Elsa!-en ese momento corrió con su hermana

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su hermana quien la veía estresada

-Si solo estoy un poco estresada-dijo intentando calmarse

Anna volteo a ver y vio la carta en el suelo la comenzó a leer,al igual que su hermana quedo sorprendida.

-Pero...Como?-dijo Anna a su hermana

-Escapo de alguna forma,nadie sabe a donde fue y si sigue vivo...-Decía Elsa sin interrumpir el ambiente

Elsa se levanto y dijo-No hay que angustiarnos por estas cosas,luego hablaremos-dijo Elsa caminando a su silla

Anna hizo lo que su hermana ordeno y se fue,Elsa se levanto recogió la carta y la releeio varias veces hasta que se aprendió cada parrafo y coma,intento olvidar la carta en sus labores,pero no podía sacarse la idea de que la idea de que el estaba afuera y si venia a Arendelle,y si planeaba una venganza,tenia que mantener la cordura,así que,se tranquilizo y miro alrededor sin darse cuanta de que su habitación se estaba congelando.

Rápidamente la descongelo y al darse cuenta de que ya era noche,se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir...

* * *

Olas estas no son d mar e_e xDD espero k les haya gustado recuerden Reviews=+Capitulos c: shau.


	4. La caminata

**Olos c: antes d empezar quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios c:-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:Una caminata...**

Habian pasado dias despues de la notica que llego a los 7 reinos sobre el escape del Principe de las Islas del Sur,muchos barcos de las Islas del Sur lo buscaban,aunque algunos lo daban poe muerto otros no perdian la esperanza de poder hallarlo.

Las hermanas parecian dejar de angustiarse por esta situacion,ya que los dias pasaban y no habia rastro de el pelirrojo,Anna parecia tranquila,para ella Hans estaba ,muerto literalmente,aunque aun se mantenia en pie la busqueda,el odio que ella le tenia parecia haberle convensido.

Elsa no estaba del todo con ese pensamiento,aunque una parte de ella desaba que el ya no existiera otra se preocupaba,aunque cuando eso pasaba los pensamientos malignos que el representaba,y esa idea de su muerte crecia...

Aquel dia paso como una flecha rapido y firme,todoe estaba normal,a Elsa de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a caminar al bosque,porque se sentia un poco mas cerca de la naturaleza,ademas de sentir esa soledad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Los dias eran semanas,y al parecer nadie logro encontrar al principe o a su cuerpo,asi que se le dio por muerto...

Un dia Elsa habia terminado sus deberes y aun era temprano,asi que se dio la libertad de pasear un poco,asi se fue a cambiar y se dirigio a la puertas principales para poder salir,al principio Elsa solia ir con un par de guardias por pura seguridad,pero ahora tiene mas confianza del lugar.

Salio y se dirigio hacia el bosque que estaba un poco lejos de el castillo,pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto,asi que no le fue un problema,llego a aquel bosque y con un para de chasquidos creo una banca de Hielo para sentare y observar el paisaje,se quedo un rato ahi,asta que se acosto en aquella banca y quedo dormida...

...

De pronto se oyo un fuerte estruendo y comenze a sentir lluvia recorrer mi vestido,desperte de golpe y vi a mi alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro no logre ver nada,intente caminar pero me costaba ver al parecer ya era tarde.

-¡Auxilo!,¡Auxilo!,¡Auxilo!-Grite sin respuesta

Camine siegamente hasta que tropese con una roca y cai...,senti un gran dolor en mi cuerpo y lo unico que vi fue un negro oscuro...

* * *

K habra pasado comente y ya veran :3 ;)-


	5. El encuentro

**Muy bien queria hacer esto antes del comienzo de clases pero ya no lo hize por cosas D: olis a todos n_n empezemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Encuentro**

**Hans-**

Quise salir un poco de la cabaña para explorar,ya que aun por todo el tiempo que a pasado no se donde estoy,asi que me e aventurado a ir por el profundo bosque,a pesar de todo lo que me a pasado desde lo anterior ocurrido,aqui tengo suficiente soledad para reflexionar...

Despues de un rato sin reconocer el lugar e decidido sentarme a admirar la naturaleza,un silencio profundo recorrio el lugar,jamas me habia dado cuenta de la belleza de la naturalesa,en aquel tiempo de principe nunca me dejaron salir de el palacio por los "Peligros".

Todo era muy hermoso,me levante y camine mas dentro del bosque,usando las manos para empujar las hojas de los arboles que me molestaban me fije en una extraña escultura de Hielo,parecia una banca,estaba a medio derretir,estabamos en Verano,¿Como pudo ser creado esto?,mire el suelo y me fije en un rastro de nieve,cuando alfin llege a donde terminaba el rastro vi algo que me dejo "Helado".

-Elsa...-dije sin mover ni un solo musculo

Me quede helado al verla,a ella la Rubia Platinada que jamas esperaba volver a ver,parecia un sueño pero ahi estaba,parecia dormida apesar de que sabia que algo le habia pasado,me acerce a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en mis brazos,admirando su belleza su cabello desarreglado ademas de varios moretones en sus brazos y piernas,el silencio era tan profundo que podia sentir mi corazon latir a una velocidad como de rayo...

Un sentimiento desconocido surgio en mi ser y me impulso a llevarla a mi cabaña,me dirgi sin ninguna interrupcion,todo lo que se me topaba en mi camino merecia todo mi odio,cuando alfin me tope enfrente de la puerta y sin un poco de delicadeza la patie con todas mis fuerzas para abrirla,y llege a mi recamara donde la deje recostada...

Finalmente cerre la puerta y me sente en uno de mis bancos,con la mirada baja me quede profundamente pensado en mis pensamientos...

**Elsa-**

Paso no se cuanto tiempo desde ese profundo negro que vi,abri mis ojos y me senti extrañada por el lugar en el que me encontraba,solo veiaun cuarto con una mesa pequeña y una cama en la que estaba acosta,intente recordar lo sucedido pero apenas recordaba la lluvia,la oscuridad,y ese negro que vi...

Intente levantarme pero un dolor recorrio mi cuerpo al minimo movimiento,estaba debil en aquella cama,por un esfuerzo grande intente levantarme pero el dolor que senti fue tan fuerte que grite del dolor...

**Hans-**

Oi un fuerte grito de dolor de mi cuarto que sin dudas sabia quiene era,me pare del banco y corri hacia la puerta me pare enfrente y la abri e instantanteamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron...

**Elsa-**

Un temor recorrio mi cuerpo al verlo,no lo podia creer estaba ahi...,mientras nustras miradas se cruzaban toda la recamara en la que estabamos se comenzo a congelar...

**Hans-**

La habitacion se comenzo a congelar,pude notar el temor en su mirada.

-Calmate-le intente decir

-¿¡Donde estoy?¡,¿¡Que hago aqui!?-grito

-Calmate tu estas aqui por...-decia

-¡¿Para asesinarme!?,¡¿Vengarte acaso!?,¡¿Secuestrarme?! Acaso-me decia casi gritando

-¡No!,te recaste estabas inconciente enmedio del bosque-dije intentando calmarla

**Elsa-**

No dije ni una palabra intentando comprender todo ¿Deberia confiar en el? me repetia en la cabeza ¡No! el fue el que engaño a mi hermana,el que intento asesinarnos a ambas,pero ¿Que podia hacer?,con tan solo un movimiento le envie una mirada de resignacion.

**Hans-**

Al parecer me fijo una mirada sutil,de resignacion obviamente queria soledad,fria y pura soledad,me dispuse a salir de la habitacion y dirigirme a aquel banco al que estaba acostumbrado,me recoste en la pared y cerre mis ojos,metiendome en un profundo mar de pensamientos.

* * *

**Tirenme al rio D:,c: no mejor no perdon por mi ausencia pero estube realmente ocupado,nos veremos pronto n.n shau.**


End file.
